Total Drama Awesome
by CamouflageDragon
Summary: Season 5, Total Drama Awesome, Chris has planned for this to be the most extreme of the series. 24 campers will compete for the glory, the money, but mostly the money as the prize of 1,500,000 dollars will be offered to the winner. OC's needed.
1. Final Cast

Sorry If I've taken so long with making the first chapter, but school is proving to be very difficult.

I'll try and get it finished by next weekend.

by the way, I have a little casting change.

**Guys**

Colby Brown **colbyleebrown**  
>Sparky Forks <strong><span>RhiannaNekozawa<span>**  
>Lennie Mallard<strong><span> CoolKid13<span>**  
>Zane Tarsh <strong><span>CoolKid13<span>**  
>Cameron Miracle <strong><span>bobrockez<span>**  
>Ike Connors <strong><span>magically delicioso<span>**  
>Jayden Lockwood <strong>magically delicioso<br>** Adam Torres **CodyOnTheBounce T.V**  
>Allen Smith <strong><span>TD Crossover<span>**  
>James Andrew Moons <strong>KitKatlover7<br>**Jerome Raymond Michaels **NerdyBarista  
><strong>Dylan Payne **KadekLouise **

**Girls**

Gail Thomson **zoopzoop**  
>Krystal Marshella Myste <strong><span>DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs<span>**  
>Natalie Miracle <strong>bobrockez<strong>  
>Elizabeth Kendall Lutz <strong><span>jessigaga137<span>**  
>Tonya Jane Peterson <strong><span>NerdyBarista<span>**  
>Breanna Alliotta <strong>namine'stwin<br>** Catherine Jay Coles **KitKatlover7  
><strong>Nadine Greyson **CodyOnTheBounce T.V  
><strong> Nicole Bell** diamond-fox  
><strong>Grace Barellis** diamond-fox  
><strong>Casey Julia Sulven **KitKatlover7  
><strong>Tara Sayaka **Aura Master Fox**

_I'm sorry ArabianAngel, but diamond-fox's character was slightly better._


	2. Episode 1: Fresh Meat

(If you want to know all the information about the characters, go check out the review section. I will be kind of descriptive, but I will not put every single piece of information into the stories (They would get so long)). I just hate introducing characters; I want to dive into the action immediately.

"Wazzup viewers, I'm so psyched because today marks the beginning of Total Drama season 5. We have Awesome challenges, awesome campers (mostly), and an awesome prize for first place. This season will be henceforth known as TOTAL DRAMA AWESOME," yelled Chris sliding into view of the camera.

A giant yacht parked right by the dock of Camp Wawanakwa. A staircase slid down to the dock and the first camper ran down the right side railing and did a front flip, landing next to Chris. He had on a light red T-shirt, light beige khaki shorts and black sneakers.

"You must…**Adam**. Nice to see you're a Parkour guy, I actually do some parkour on occasions," said Chris looking at his clipboard and saying something to break the ice.

"You…parkour, you're what…50 years old. There's no way you can even do a backflip," replied Adam making his way to a sitting area on the other side of the docks.

Chris's mood dropped significantly and he pulled out a marker and he circled Adam's name. Another guy casual walked down the stairs lugging his overnight bag on his shoulder. He had a dark blue T-shirt with a white martial art gi over it, blue jeans, and black and blue shoes.

"**Allen**, great to see you," said Chris checking off Allen's name on his clipboard.

"Same here Chris, can't wait to get started," replied Allen putting his hands together and bowing.

Allen flung his overnight bag over by Adam's bag and he sat beside him. A girl slid down the railing and she walked over to Chris. She had on a gray hoody, a camo t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and a baseball cap with red wings logo.

"Ah Breanna…" said Chris.

"Call me **Bree**, Chris," interrupted Bree pulling out her Nintendo DS.

"Fair enough, Bree," replied Chris scratching out and writing Bree's name on his clipboard.

Bree walked over and sat beside and sat beside Allen.

"Whatcha playing?" asked Allen.

"Pokémon White," replied Bree not looking up from the game screen.

"Sounds fun," said Allen with little knowledge of Pokémon.

"Right now Zekrom is being a little bitch," replied Bree switching out her Pokemon.

A guy walked down the stairs. He had on a t-shirt with his favorite skateboard company's logo on it, which shows off his toned arms and jeans.

"And you must be **Cameron**," said Chris checking off his checklist again.

"Sup Chris. This does not look like a five star resort," stated Cameron looking at the cabins in the distance.

"I know, I lied on the applications, you'll actually be sleeping in those structurally unsound cabins," said Chris with a cheeky grin.

Cameron walked over to the sitting area. A girl strutted down the stairs carrying three different suitcases. She had on a sexy reveling strapless purple tank top which shows off her chest and is short like Heathers, a black mini and blue shoes with a flower hair clip in it. Adam, Allen, and Cameron gave their full attention to the girls amazing figure. Bree could've cared less.

"Damn, look at those tits," muttered Adam.

"We've found our replacement for Lindsay, you must be **Casey**," announced Chris.

"Hi Chris, I'm so glad to be here, and can I get some assistance with my bags," asked Casey rubbing her arms in exhaustion.

Adam, Cameron, and Allen scrambled to her bags and brought them over to the sitting area. Another Girl walked down the stairs. She was wearing a blue shirt with a horse on it and a plaid purple  
>jacket over it; she also had on slightly ripped jeans, worn out boots, and a brown headband.<p>

"**Catherine**, nice to see ya" said Chris checking off Catherine's name.

"Hey Chris, is there a ranch around here?" asked Catherine with a massive amount of enthusiasm.

"Um no, the animals here on the island are horrible mutants that managed to chew through all our interns, so there is no ranch around here," replied Chris.

Catherine walked sadly over to the sitting area and sat beside Bree. A guy slowly walked down the stairs. He had on an orange T shirt with blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Sup **Colby**," said Chris.

Colby just walked past him and he sat down on one of the empty benches.

"Well nice to see you too," muttered Chris checking off his clipboard.

Another guy walked down the stairs. He had on blue ripped skinny jeans, a dark green top with an unzipped grey hoodie, and white canvases. He also had a lion tattoo on his right shoulder and an eye brow piercing.

"Ah **Dylan**, great to finally meet you," said Chris.

"Likewise," replied Dylan as he was interrupted by a girl falling down the stairs and landing on him.

The girl had on a dark blue hoodie and skinny jeans.

"Owie," moaned the girl getting up slowly and noticing Dylan underneath her, "Oh my God, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," stated Dylan slowly getting up.

"And the klutz must be **Gail**," said Chris checking off both of their names on his checklist.

"I'm not a Klutz!" yelled Gail picking up her backpack.

Another girl walked down the stairs. She had on a red and black tank top, a black miniskirt with  
>torn fishnets, black combat boots, and a red headband.<p>

"Stiff competition," muttered the girl in extreme sarcasm.

"Elizabeth, great to have you here," said Chris.

"Call me **Lizbet**," responded Lizbet.

Their conversation was cut short by another girl running down the stairs. She had on a dull  
>pink tank top with red and pink hearts all over it that showed little of her stomach, it also had a little bow is on the bottom right side, she had dark denim shorts splattered with white, red and pink paint, and she also had white strappy heels.<p>

"OMG Chris, I can't believe it, I'm your biggest fan!" squealed the girl.

"Oh God not again," replied Chris after remembering Sierra.

"Please sign my shirt," squealed the girl.

"Uh… alright…**Grace**," muttered Chris signing the girl's shirt.

She squealed again and sat down besides Catherine and Casey. A guy walked down the stairs all nonchalantly. He had on a simple black shirt and a grey jacket with baggy jeans and converse.

"Uh alright, anyway nice to meet you **Ike**," said Chris.

"Whatever…" muttered Ike as he walked right past Chris.

Chris just ignored him and waited for the next guy to walk down the stairs. He had on longs jeans and worn out green shoes, a navy blue t-shirt and a black unzipped jacket.

"**James**, what's up?" asked Chris.

"Nothing much," mumbled James as he tugged his back pack along the ground.

He sat down by Catherine and Bree. Catherine and James started up an idle conversation. Another guy walked down the stairs. He had on a white shirt with a green clover in the middle, lucky brand jeans  
>and sneakers.<p>

"**Jayden**, great to see ya," said Chris.

Before their conversation could go on for any longer, another guy jumped over the stairs and landed with a kickass pose on the boardwalk. He had on a dark yellow short-sleeved button-down (opened) with a tight black t-shirt underneath, tan cargo shorts, black Adidas sneakers and a thin  
>gold chain around his neck. He then began to start moonwalking to the bench area.<p>

"Ah** Jerome**, I've been waiting to see your dance moves since your audition tape," said Chris checking off his checklist again.

"You're witnessing them here and now," replied Jerome gliding across the boardwalk backwards.

A girl walked down the stairs with her head slightly twitching. She had on a royal blue halterneck top with a black leather jacket and a black ruffled pleated skirt that goes right above her knees with black fishnets and black combat boots. She also had on some blue lace fingerless gloves and a moon shaped pendant.

"Gwen…I mean **Krystal**, great to see ya," said Chris.

"It really great to be here and see my new potential teammates," said Krystal.

A guy walked down the stairs. He had on a blue jacket with white undershirt with picture of fist on it and black jeans. He also had on a plaid cap and nikes.

"Let's see…ah **Lennie**," said Chris.

"That's the incredible L, Chris," replied Lennie.

"Uh…no, just take your place along with the rest of the losers," stated Chris starting to lose his patience with the new campers.

A girl walked down the stairs. She had a short periwinkle denim vest jacket with noticeable gold buttons and stitches shaped like carnations. She also had on a dark gray blouse with ruffles on her collar, capris that are the same color as her vest jacket, and beige boots.

"Uh **Nadine**, you look…great," said Chris with a fake smile as he stared at Nadine's odd fashion sense.

Everyone looked at Nadine's odd fashion choices. Another girl walked down the stairs. She had on a tank has purple wide stripes and a scoop neckline and racerback back. On top of that she wears a cropped graphic tee features a screen print that reads, "Reckless" on front. Scoop neckline and short sleeves and acid wash jeans with heavy destroyed details and cute leather, peep toe, platform with  
>side and back zip closure.<p>

"Ah **Natalie**, finally someone that's actually entertaining," stated Chris checking off Natalie's name on his checklist.

"Talie, you definitely took your sweet time," said Cameron.

"Shut it Cameron, you know we go down in alphabetical order," replied Natalie.

After a few seconds Cameron and Natalie were laughing at the sexual innuendo in her sentence.

"Touching, twin siblings might make for interesting television," muttered Chris.

Another girl walked down the stairs. She had on a magenta tank-top and a dark beige vest that stopped halfway down her stomach, and she had on blue jean short shorts.

"Miss **Nicole**, nice to see your bubbly self," said Chris.

"Whoa, I can't wait to meet everyone here," replied Nicole sweetly.

A guy walked down the stairs. He had on blue slightly baggy jeans, a reddish-orange t-shirt with a greeny-grey jacket that's too big for him.

"**Sparky** is in the house," said Chris checking of his list again.

"I'll make quick work of these people," stated Sparky as he was flipping a lighter in his right hand.

"Well at least he's positive about winning this," muttered Chris to a side camera.

A girl walked down the stairs. She had on a white sleeveless T-shirt, long blue jeans with oil stains on them, and brown work boots. She also had on a white bandanna worn as a headband.

"**Tara**, neat metal arm," said Chris staring at Tara's metal right arm.

"Uh, hi everyone, nice to meet all of you," greeted Tara waving her metal hand.

Everyone just stared her metal arm. Tara just quietly took her seat. Another girl ran down the stairs. She had on a sleeveless red and blue plaid flannel shirt with white wife-beater underneath, baggy blue denim shorts and mahogany cowboy boots.

"Yeehaw ya'll, I'm ready to get the show on the road," said the girl.

"**Tonya**, great enthusiasm, you'll need that for the first challenge," replied Chris.

The last guy walked down the stairs. He had on a red sleeveless shirt with picture of skull on it, green Camo jeans and spiked boots.

"Last but not least, we have** Zane**," said Chris checking off the last person on his list.

Zane just walked passed him with an odd air about him.

"Well, let's get this show on the road. Let me sort out the teams," said Chris, "When I call your name, walk over to my left side: **Krysta, Lennie, Tara, Nicole, Breanna, Adam, Dylan, Nadine, Zane, Allen, Tonya, **and **Sparky**. From here on out, you guys will be the **Armageddon Ants**," said Chris.

"Now everyone my right side: **James, Grace, Casey, Elizabeth, Natalie, Jayden, Catherine, Cameron, Colby, Gail, Jerome, **and** Ike**. From here on out, you guys will be the** Tectonic Termites**," said Chris.

"Aright get your stuff situated, Ants get the left cabin and Termites get the right cabin. Get a good night's rest and be prepared for your first challenge," said Chris with a devilish smile.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it seems rushed, I just wanted to start with the action. Hope you enjoy this new season.<p> 


End file.
